All Of Me
by naravhychan
Summary: Sasuke, seorang mahasiswa kedokteran yang berkunjung ke Jepang dan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang pelayan cantik bernama Sakura Haruno. Awalnya biasa-biasa saja. Namun, karena terbiasa dengan kehadiran sang pelayan, Sasuke merasakan ada hal yang berbeda dalam hatinya. Apakah Sasuke benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada sang pelayan? Yuk Ikuti Kisahnya :)
1. Chapter 1

**All Of Me**

 **By Naravhychan**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Fanfic ke-3 saya persembahkan untuk para readers pecinta SasuSaku :)

Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna.

 **HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang indah di langit Tokyo, Jepang.

Kicauan merdu burung-burung seakan menambah suasana ceria.

Langit yang biru dan dedaunan pohon yang segar memanjakan mata..

Ahh siapa yang tidak betah lama-lama di tempat ini..

Tak kecuali seorang gadis berparas cantik yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Wajah putihnya terlihat bersinar saat ia membuka jendela kamarnya. Sinar matahari yang hangat membuatnya merasa nyaman. Ya, Sakura Haruno gadis yang kini hidup sebatang kara. Orang tuanya sudah lama meninggal dan sekarang ia harus berjuang mati-matian demi bisa melanjutkan pendidikannya. Untungnya ia dikaruniai sikap yang berani dan tidak putus asa. Segala pekerjaan halal ia lakukan demi mendapatkan uang. Dan pagi ini ia sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan di rumah keluarga Uchiha meski hanya sebagai pelayan.

"Ahh… seperti apa ya keluarga Uchiha itu.." pikir Sakura dalam hati. "Yang penting mereka sudah baik mau menerimaku bekerja di rumahnya" soraknya girang. Dan kembali bersiap-siap.

20 menit kemudian Sakura sudah siap. Rambut pinknya dikuncir agak tinggi serta memakai pakaian yang sederhana namun tetap membuat Sakura terlihat cantik. Ahh tak lupa gelang kupu-kupu mungil yang selalu setia melingkar di tangan kirinya. Gelang itu pemberian seseorang yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan. Orang itu bernama Itachi. Kakak kelasnya saat ia masih dibangku SMP . Disaat semua teman-temannya mengejek dan menghina dirinya yang miskin. Itachi datang dan mengubah hidup Sakura. Ia begitu perhatian dan selalu menolong Sakura. Namun saat Itachi lulus, ia pergi melanjutkan sekolahnya di Inggris dan tentu saja meninggalkan Sakura sendiri. Itachi lalu memberikan gelang itu pada Sakura,

" _Kau tahu darimana kupu-kupu itu kan? Awalnya mereka hanya seekor ulat dan sebagian orang menjauhi bahkan mengusirnya. Namun karena ulat itu begitu sabar melewati proses yang ada akhirnya ia bermetamorfosis menjadi seekor kupu-kupu yang sangat indah dan disukai semua orang_." Kata Itachi waktu itu.

Sudah 6 tahun berlalu dan ia sebenarnya sudah melupakan Itachi. Namun entah mengapa hari ini ia akhirnya kepikiran dengan orang itu. Yang ia ingat hanya nama tanpa marga serta wajah tampannya. Ia tidak tahu seluk beluk kehidupan Itachi.

.

.

.

Sementara itu….

Bandara Internasional Konoha

" _nii-san_ ada apa?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut model pantat ayam dengan tatapan datar.

"Sasuke.. aku begitu merindukan tanah kelahiranku, akhirnya tahun ini aku bisa pulang. " balas seorang pemuda disampingnya sambil tersenyum.

"Dari lahir aku tinggal di Inggris dan baru menginjak Jepang hari ini. Jadi aku tidak bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan nii-san." Pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu lalu menarik kopernya. Ia berjalan meninggalkan kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi.

"Dasar bodoh. Biarpun kau selamanya tinggal di Inggris tapi darah dan namamu berasal dari sini." Kata Itachi.

"Hn.." sahut Sasuke. Memang manusia yang irit kata.

"Lagian sahabat karibmu di Inggris ternyata seorang keturunan Jepang , Uzumaki Karin. Semoga kau dan dia akhirnya berjodoh." Timpal Itachi dan sukses membuat Sasuke cemberut. Tipe gadis idaman Sasuke adalah cewek bule keturunan Inggris yang cantik dan pintar. Sasuke tidak mau menanggapi Itachi dan langsung menambah kecepatan jalannya (?)

"Heii Sasuke- _kun_.. " panggil Itachi dan segera menyamai langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

" _Semoga jodoh Sasuke adalah seorang gadis Jepang. Tapi tentu saja tidak untuk Karin si gadis licik itu_!" gugam Itachi dalam hati.

Itachi kini telah menyelesaikan pendidikannya di Inggris. Sedangkan Sasuke masih sementara kuliah. Jurusan Kedokteran di Universitas Harvard. Unversitas terbaik di dunia impian para mahasiswa di berbagai penjuru dunia.

Akhirnya mobil keluarga Uchiha menjemput mereka berdua. Ibunya berangkat ke Tokyo minggu lalu dan rencananya minggu depan akan kembali ke Inggris. Itulah sebabnya Mikoto, Ibu Sasuke dan Itachi berupaya mencari pelayan yang akan mengurus kepentingan Sasuke sendiri selama di Tokyo. Mikoto akhirnya bersimpati pada Sakura Haruno yang ditemuinya di toko bunga saat Sakura hendak melamar pekerjaan.

25 menit kemudian mobil Uchiha memasuki pekarangan keluarga Uchiha

.

.

.

"Ah Itachi.. Sasuke akhirnya kalian pulang ke rumah juga. " Ujar Mikoto dengan penuh haru. Ia memeluk kedua putra kesayangannya dengan erat. Setelah selesai ritual kangen-kangennya Itachi dan Sasuke akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah mereka yang lumayan besar dengan gaya arsitektur jepang yang kental. Sasuke memandang rumahnya dengan penuh takjub. Begitu nyaman dan hangat. Pikirnya. Itachi sudah lebih dulu masuk ke kamarnya untuk melepas penat yang melelahkan saat perjalanan panjang dari Inggris.

"Sasuke! Istirahat saja dulu. Ini kamarmu." Mikoto menunjukkan kamar Sasuke.

" _Arigatou_ _Kaa-san_. Aku istirahat dulu. " Kata Sasuke sopan.

"Baik Sasuke, Oh ya, selama disini _Kaa-san_ akan jarang ada di rumah. Sakura pelayan baru kita akan memperhatikan semua keperluanmu disini. " Kata Mikoto.

Sasuke hanya menatap ibunya datar. " _ck, Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Kaa-san_ " gugamnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Sakura.. dua Tuan muda sudah datang. Apa kau tidak mau menyapa dan memperkenalkan dirimu? " Tanya seorang pelayan

Sakura hanya tersenyum. "Aku hanya seorang pelayan, Bi. Aku rasa itu tidak perlu. Aku hanya cukup melayani kebutuhan mereka saja dengan baik."

" _Kau yang gadis yang sangat baik dan rendah hati Sakura."_ Pikir Bibi itu dalam hati. Sakura tengah memasak sekarang. Sakura yang terbiasa memasak sendiri tentu saja memiliki pengalaman memasak yang banyak. Ia dengan lincahnya memotong daging dan sayuran. Beberapa pelayan yang lain kagum dengan cara kerja Sakura. Ia tidak banyak bicara namun hasil kerjanya begitu memuaskan.

Kini hari sudah agak malam . Beberapa pelayan dengan cekatan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya agar mereka dapat pulang dan beristirahat. Kecuali Sakura yang masih memiliki pekerjaan tambahan. Ya, mengurus Sasuke.

"Sakura- _chan_ , duluan ya…"

"Sakura- _chan_ kamu yang semangat.. "

Sahut beberapa pelayan yang akan segera pulang. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mengantar mereka hingga di depan pintu.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya.." kata Sakura sambil dingin di luar membuat Sakura ingin cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam rumah Uchiha yang hangat. Kini ia memiliki tugas menyetrika dan melipat pakaian dua tuan muda namun sebelum itu dia harus menyiapkan makan malam buat mereka berdua.

"Itachi.. bangun.. ayo turun. Makan malamnya sudah siap." Tegur Mikoto dengan lembut

"hoaaammmm..Sudah jam tujuh malam rupanya. Baiklah _Kaa-san_.. sebentar lagi.. aku mandi dulu."Ujar Itachi lalu bangkit dari ranjang empuknya.

Ibunya mengangguk dan segera menuju kamar Sasuke. Baru saja ibunya ingin mengetuk pintu, Sasuke sudah membukanya. Rupanya Sasuke sudah bangun bahkan sudah mandi.

"Sasuke kamu duluan saja makan. Itachi masih sementara mandi." Sasuke mengangguk lalu segera menuruni tangga. Di bawah Sakura tengah menyiapkan air minum. Sasuke melirik Sakura lalu kemudian duduk di meja makan. Mata mereka akhirnya bertemu namun cepat-cepat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah tampan Sasuke. " _Sangat tampan_ " ucap Sakura dalam hati ditambah dengan rona merah di wajahnya. "Heiii.. cukup.. airnya tumpah… " kata Sasuke cepat saat Sakura menghayal sembari menuang air putih di gelas. "Ah.. Uchiha- _sama gomennasai_ …. " balas Sakura cepat dan langsung membersihkan air yang sedikit tumpah. Perkataan Sasuke barusan membuyarkan lamunan indahnya. " _Are you sick_?" Tanya Sasuke..

"Eh.. ti..tidak Uchiha- _sama_..aku hanya sedikit melamun… silahkan dimakan Uchi-.."

"Sasuke.. _just call me_ Sasuke…!"

"Ba..baik.. silahkan dimakan Sasuke- _sama_.." kata Sakura terbata-bata saking gugupnya gadis pink ini.

"Aku menunggu Itachi. " kata Sasuke datar.

Deg

"I…Itachii…" mata Sakura terbelalak " _Apa mungkin Itachi disini. Bukannya Itachi sudah lama pindah.. Ah banyak yang namanya Itachi_. " pikir Sakura dalam hati.

"Ya, Itachi. Ada apa? Kau kenal dengannya? Masalahnya ekspresimu barusan begitu mengagetkan." Ujar Sasuke..

"Eh.. ti..tidak…." balas Sakura

Tiba-tiba..

"Sasuke kenapa tidak makan duluan.." suara baritone Itachi membuat Sakura menoleh. Ia mengamati wajah Itachi dengan seksama dan memutuskan bahwa dia memang Itachi yang pergi bertahun-bertahun meninggalkan dirinya.

"Itachi- _kun_ ….. " Sakura kini lepas kendali. Ia lupa bahwa Itachi adalah majikannya sekarang. Ia menghamburkan pelukannya ke arah Itachi. Sasuke yang melihat sempat kaget dengan kelakuan gadis ini. Sakura tidak bisa lagi menahan air mata kebahagiaannya saat memeluk Itachi.

"Itachi- _kun_.. bertahun-tahun aku merindukanmu… Aku.. sangat senang bertemu denganmu. Hiks" Kata Sakura terisak sembari memeluk Itachi.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Itachi datar dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan erat Sakura. Sasuke hanya tersenyum licik dengan kelakukan kakaknya

"Ap..apa? Itachi ini aku, Sakura Haruno. Kau yang selalu menolongku saat kita masih SMP. Apa kau lupa…? " balas Sakura berusaha meyakinkan Itachi. Air mata masih menghiasi matanya.

"Aku tidak kenal dengan nama Sakura Haruno. Mungkin kau salah orang" Balasnya lalu segera duduk bersebrangan dengan Sasuke. Meninggalkan Sakura yang diam mematung. Hati Sakura begitu hancur saat orang yang disayangi dan dirindukannya tiba-tiba datang namun sama sekali tidak mengenal dirinya. Sakura sadar siapa dirinya saat ini. Dibandingkan dengan keluarga Itachi. Dirinya sama sekali tidak berharga. Ia menggenggam erat gelang yang dulu diberikan Itachi padanya.

"Maaf.. anda mungkin benar.. Itachi- _kun_ tidak mungkin disini. " Ujar Sakura menunduk sembari menghapus air matanya dan pergi meninggalkan Uchiha bersaudara itu. Sasuke tak memusingkan dan tidak banyak bertanya pada Itachi. Mereka tetap diam seperti biasanya.

" _Maafkan aku, Sakura_ …. _Aku terpaksa melakukan ini_ " Batin Itachi sedih.

…..

"Sakura- _chan_.. apa kau sakit?" Tanya Mikoto tiba-tiba.

"Tidak nyonya.. Bawang tadi masih membuat mataku perih…sebentar lagi pasti perihnya hilang" balas Sakura lalu melanjutkan pekerjaan mencuci piringnya. Masih terlihat titik-titik air di sudut emeraldnya.

"Sakura kalau capek kamu istirahat saja. Kamu sudah bekerja sangat keras dan sangat baik hari ini." Kata Mikoto menepuk pundak Sakura.

"Arigatou Mikoto- _sama_.." balas Sakura disertai senyum cantiknya.

Sakura kini sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 09.01 PM. hari sudah sangat malam dan Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang meskipun ditahan oleh Mikoto. Sakura tidak ingin merepotkan Mikoto. Dengan cekatan Sakura bergegas pulang.

"mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke saat melihat Sakura yang keluar dari pintu. Sasuke melepas headset yang menutupi telinganya. Rupanya Sasuke sedang duduk bersantai diteras rumahnya.

"Sa..suke- _sama_.. saya pulang dulu… semua pekerjaan sudah saya kerjakan dan di meja belajar tuan sudah saya siapkan susu hangat." Kata Sakura sopan dan membungkukkan badannya. Sakura menatap keluar, malam ini terlihat agak seram. Tidak ada bintang-bintang dan bulan yang kadang kala sering memberi sedikit sinar untuk menerangi tiap langkah Sakura. Sasuke yang menyadari roman Sakura berubah memutuskan mengantar Sakura pulang.

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengantarmu. " sahut Sasuke

"Ta..tapi aku bisa pulang sendiri.." balas Sakura

"Hm…Benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke lalu berdiri menghadap Sakura..

Glek.. Sakura menelan ludah. Ia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya. Mungkin ini jalan yang diberikan malaikat kepada Sakura agar Sakura selamat sampai di rumah. Ia juga sebenarnya takut berjalan sendirian.

"Tunggu aku di pintu gerbang… " sambung Sasuke dan berjalan santai menuju garasi.

Tak berapa lama mobil pribadi Sasuke keluar dari garasi dan berhenti disamping Sakura. Sakura yang mengerti isyarat Sasuke memutuskan untuk naik ke mobil itu. Perasaan Sakura jauh lebih baik sekarang. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka terlihat lebih santai.

"Sa..suke- _sama_ apa sudah kuliah?" Tanya Sakura mencoba mencairkan suasana. Pikiran tentang Itachi sejenak membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata dan semangat hari ini.

"Hn.. jurusan kedokteran. Universitas Harvard di Inggris. " balas Sasuke sedikit bangga sambil fokus menyetir mobil. Ia tidak bertanya balik pada Sakura. karena ia tahu Sakura tentu tidak sederajat dengannya yang punya keluarga terhormat dan pendidikan yang tinggi. Sakura menurutnya hanya seorang pelayan biasa yang tidak berkuliah.

"Sasuke- _sama_ Sampai disini saja. " sahut Sakura

"Apa rumahmu masih jauh?"

"tidak Sasuke- _sama_. Rumahku masuk ke dalam gang sempit itu. Aku khawatir mobilmu tidak bisa melewatinya"

Sakura lalu turun dari mobil mewah itu. Berterima kasih pada Sasuke dan berlari kecil memasuki sebuah gang sempit . Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura sampai bayangan Sakura benar-benar hilang dihadapannya.

" _Gadis yang aneh namun dia memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik, aku tak habis pikir_ …" batin Sasuke

Tiba-tiba..

Drrrttt…Drrttttt…

" _Nani_?" kata Sasuke ketus.

" _Baka_ ! kenapa kau keluar malam-malam begini seorang diri? Apa kau hafal jalan pulang heh?" bentak Itachi di seberang sana.

"Aku bisa menghubungimu kalau aku tersesat. Dan sekarang kau benar aku tersesat. Di depan Rumah Sakit Internasional Konoha. Kutunggu kau 10 menit. Kalau kau tidak cepat aku akan pergi berkeliling lebih jauh lag _nii-san_." Balas Sasuke

"heh.. Sasu.."

Tuuuuttt..Tuuuutt

"Ck, sialan…" kata Itachi dan segera menyambar kunci mobilnya..

" _Kaa-san_ aku pergi dulu…" Itachi lalu berlari ke garasi. Menyalakan mesin mobil dan pergi secepat tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan Sasuke diluar sana.

 _Dibalik pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan_

 _Tidak ada yang lebih indah dari pertemuan pertama_

 _Lebih baik dipisahkan daripada tidak pernah bertemu sama sekali..._

 _Makassar, 12 April 2016_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Terima Kasih telah membaca sampai akhir**

 **Mind to Review? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**All Of Me Chapter 2**

 **By Naravhychan**

 **Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

Kali ini saya menyelesaikan dua chapter sekaligus. Terima Kasih telah menyemangati saya melalui fanfic yang telah saya buat beberapa waktu yang lalu. ^^

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright… "_

"Hiks….Hikss.. Itachiii- _kun_.. Ke..kenapa..kenapa kita dipertemukan lagi? aku sangat merindukanmu… kenapa kau seperti itu sekarang…. apa kau malu dengan keadaanku" Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya di pinggiran ranjangnya. Ia selalu membayangkan jika bertemu Itachi nanti ia akan mendapat senyuman manis dan pelukan hangat dari Itachi. Ternyata TIDAK! Mengenalnya sajapun TIDAK! Sakura memutuskan untuk melupakan kenangan indahnya bersama Itachi. Namun ia tidak berani melepas gelang yang pernah diberikan Itachi untuknya – tepatnya 6 tahun yang lalu. Sakurapun terlelap dalam bayangan Itachi yang semakin buram.

.

.

.

Esok pagi di rumah kediaman Uchiha.

"Ohayou Sakura- _chan_!" sapa seorang pelayan yang tengah membersihkan halaman keluarga Uchiha.

"Ohayou Bi…. " balas Sakura tak kalah riangnya. Ia segera berjalan ke belakang pintu untuk segera masuk ke dalam dapur dan mempersiapkan sarapan untuk Uchiha bersaudara. Meski waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 06.02 pagi tapi tak menyurutkan semangat Sakura untuk bekerja. Sakura menaruh barang-barang miliknya di kamar yang telah disiapkan pelayan yang lain. Yah, mulai hari ini Sakura akan tinggal di rumah keluarga Uchiha. Mikoto paham betul dengan kondisi Sakura sebagai seorang Mahasiswi dan menawarkan pada Sakura untuk tinggal di rumahnya sementara waktu. Sakura sangat senang dan langsung menerima tawaran Mikoto meski harus bertemu lagi dengan Itachi.

Sup tomat adalah menu yang akan dibuat oleh Sakura saat ini. Baginya itu sangatlah mudah, praktis dan menu yang sehat tentunya.

" _Semoga mereka mau memakan makanan ini_ …" Batin Sakura

Tok…Tok…..

Tok..Tok..Tok

Clek…..

"Hn? " Tanya seorang pemuda yang baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya

"Ano.. sarapan sudah siap Sa..suke- _sama_.." ucap Sakura gugup. Sasuke mengamati wajah Sakura sejenak. Cantik! Itulah kata pertama yang keluar dari hatinya. Rambutnya yang berwarna pink lembut, kulit putih nan mulus serta matanya yang selalu bersinar bagaikan emerald mampu membuat Sasuke kagum. Namun karena Sakura hanya seorang pelayan biasa ia membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu.

"Aku ingin mandi dulu…" jawab Sasuke datar dan langsung menutup pintu kamarnya..

Sakura yang sudah melakukan pekerjaannya bergegas mengambil tas miliknya. Jam delapan pagi ia akan masuk kuliah. Setelah berpamitan pada Mikoto, Sakura segera berjalan menuju kampusnya.

Tak sampai 10 menit Sasuke akhirnya keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Didapatinya Itachi sudah duduk kewalahan tak sanggup lagi menyuap makanan itu ke mulutnya.

"Hah… cobalah Sasuke.. kalau kau tidak akan melepaskannya …" kata Itachi sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya..

"Cih, makanan murahan ini mana bisa selalu turun di perutku." Balas Sasuke lalu duduk bersebrangan dengan Itachi.

"Apa itu benar? Kemarin saja kau menghabiskan 2 piring Sa…suke." Itachi tersenyum sinis pada Sasuke sambil menunjuknya dengan sumpit.

"Hn. Baiklah…Makanan ini memang sangat enak." Sahut Sasuke datar.

Kedua Uchiha bersaudara itu betul-betul kagum dengan kemampuan Sakura dalam memasak.

" _Pasti si pinky itu sudah lama sekali jadi pembantu_ " gugam Sasuke menyeringai.

…..

Sasuke tengah berjalan menuju kamarnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu kamar Sakura. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Sasuke, iapun segera masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura. Kamar Sakura begitu rapi. Semua barang-barang pribadi milik Sakura terpampang di meja kecilnya. Sasuke tertarik pada deretan buku-buku milik Sakura yang tak seberapa banyak. Sasuke terkekeh dengan semua buku-buku milik Sakura.

"Hahah, pembantu itu punya selera yang bagus juga. Buku tentang anatomi manusia, biokimia, fisiologi manusia dan buku kesehatan masyarakat dia punya." Sahut Sasuke sembari membuka lembar demi lembar. Buku yang agak usang menandakan bahwa buku itu sering dibuka dan dipelajari. Ayolah ini seorang Uchiha. Ia pandai menganalisa sesuatu. Iyakan? Ditambah lagi ia adalah seorang calon dokter.

Sambil memegang buku Sakura Sasuke memperhatikan pakaian milik Sakura yang Sakura lipat tadi pagi menurutnya jauh dari kata 'layak' untuk dikenakan gadis secantik dia. Sasuke mendesah. Ia tiba-tiba teringat Karin yang selalu saja menghambur-hamburkan uang demi baju pajangan di mall dan tak pernah absen berkonsultasi di klinik kecantikan . Toh wajahnya masih kalah cantik dengan wajah milik Sakura yang super natural.

" _Tapi dari tadi pagi aku tidak melihat pinky itu. Kemana yah dia_?" batin Sasuke lalu menutup buku Sakura Setelah puas melihat isi kamar Sakura, Sasuke segera berjalan keluar.

.

.

.

.

" _Tadaima_ …" sahut Sakura sambil melepas sepatunya.

" _Okaeri_ Sakura- _chan_ " kata seorang pelayan di dapur.

"wah, kelihatannya enak Bi." Kata Sakura sambil memegang perutnya yang keroncongan daritadi

"Aku sengaja membuatkanmu Sakura. Kau pasti sangat lelah. Sudah.. sekarang kamu mandi dulu sana." Balas Bibi itu dengan tersenyum

" _Arigatou_ Bi.." Sakura menghambur pelukannya untu Bibi yang baik hati itu…

Skip time

Akhirnya sudah seminggu lebih Sakura tinggal dikediaman megah Uchiha. Tak banyak yang berubah.

"Sakura… Sakura.." panggil Mikoto dengan riangnya. Ia mencari-cari Sakura. Dan yap! Sakura sedang mengepel kamar milik Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tiduran sambil membaca komik naruto (*pisss ^_^) ia melihat ibunya sekilas lalu kembali berkonsentrasi penuh dengan komiknya.

"Sakura… minggu ini Sasuke dan Itachi akan pergi ke villa keluarga. Tolong kamu siapkan semua keperluan mereka berdua yah." Sahut Mikoto

"Baik, Bi.." balas Sakura sambil menunduk.

"Aku ingin Sakura juga ikut." Suara bariton itu membuat Mikoto sangat senang. Akhirnya ia lega, Sakura pasti akan melayani semua keperluan anaknya disana dan membuatnya tidak khawatir lagi.

"Ta..tapii…" raut ragu muncul di jidat Sakura

"Ide bagus Sasuke.! Sakura kamu juga berkemas yah…" sahut Mikoto dengan riangnya.. sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul dibalik komiknya.

Di kamar Sakura.

Sakura tengah mengacak-acak isi tas besarnya. Ia mencari dan memilih pakaian yang akan dikenakannya nanti selama 3 hari disana. Ia mulai putus asa.

"Ada apa?" suara Sasuke di depan pintu mengagetkan Sakura.

"Ah..tidak apa-apa Sasuke- _sama_ …" sahut Sakura lalu kembali berkutik dengan tasnya.

"Apa kau sibuk? Bisa temani aku belanja?" Tanya Sasuke

DEG…

Sakura menjadi salah tingkah. Pergi berduaan saja dengan Sasuke? Ah yang benar saja…

"Eh..I..iyaa Sasuke-sama… " balas Sakura gugup.

" _Ah…dia manis sekali_ " batin Sasuke

"Aku menunggumu dibawah Sakura…." Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura mematung di dalam kebahagiaan (?)

Sedangkan Itachi? Ada dimana dia?

" _Semoga kau bisa menerima Sasuke nanti sebagai penggantiku Sakura_ " batin Itachi yang memperhatikan mereka berdua sambil tersenyum.

….

Sakura dan Sasuke kini telah tiba disalah satu pusat perbelanjaan termahal di Tokyo yap Tokyo Midtown. Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

" _Besar sekali_.." gugam Sakura dengan mata berbinar

"Ehemm.." kode dari Sasuke membuat Sakura cepat-cepat menyamai langkah Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Aku ingin melihat-lihat pakaian disini. Tidak lucu kan kalau kau menunggu dan mengikutiku. Disana ada pakaian wanita. Kau kesanalah kalau ada yang kau suka bawa saja kemari." Ucap Sasuke datar dan menyisakan Sakura dengan ekspresi kaget dan tidak percaya.

"Ta…tapi.."

"Apa kau ingin terus disini dan mengganggu konsentrasiku?"

"Ba..baikk Sasuke- _sama_.." jawab Sakura dan segera berjalan menuju tempat yang Sasuke tunjukkan.

" _Wahhh semuanya bagus_.." batin Sakura.

Ia dengan girangnya melihat-lihat pakaian di mall itu. Beberapa perempuan cantik nan seksi yang melihat Sakura Nampak menertawakan gaya busana jadul yang Sakura kenakan. Sakura yang refleks menyadari hal itu hanya bisa pasrah dan berdiam diri.

Sedangkan Sasuke memilih pakaian sembari menatap Sakura dari kejauhan yang sedang kebingungan. Ia kemudian mengambil satu potong pakaian dan berjalan menuju kasir untuk segera membayarnya.

" _Aku harus pilih yang mana_ " Tanya Sakura dalam hati. Jujur saat ini ia sangat membutuhkan pakaian-pakaian ini.

"Biar kubantu" suara baritone Sasuke lagi-lagi mengagetkan Sakura.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Sasuke mengambil sebuah dress berwarna kuning.

" _A..ano_ Sasuke- _sama_ maaf.. potongannya terlalu pendek.."

"Yang ini?"

"Gomen Sasuke… kainnya sangat tipis dan transparan…"

"Hn.. jadi seperti apa yang kau inginkan Sakura.?" Sasuke memutar matanya bosan

Perempuan-perempuan yang menertawakan Sakura tadi kini hanya bisa gigit jari melihat pemandangan yang indah. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha sang pria tampan itu. Namun mereka justru iri pada Sakura yang kini berhadapan dengan Sang Uchiha.

Sakura kemudian dengan cekatan memilah-milah deretan baju itu. Sakura menemukan 5 potong pakaian yang ingin dicobanya dahulu. Sasuke juga memberikan 5 potong pakaian lagi pada Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan kemudian masuk untuk mencobanya.

Pakaian pertama…

Dress merah jambu dengan pita hitam sebagai ikat pinggangnya..

"Bagaimana dengan ini Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura sambil menggoyang-goyangkan dressnya. Sasuke benar-benar takjub dengan penampilan Sakura. Sangat cantik! Puji Sasuke dan sukses membuat Sakura tersipu malu. Akhirnya baju yang terakhir. Sakura keluar dari ruang ganti dengan wajah lelah.

"Hah. Ini yang terakhir Sasuke semuanya bagus-bagus. _Gomenasai_." Sahut Sakura menunduk.

"Hn..Semua bajunya cocok kau kenakan Sakura. Kau boleh mengambil sepuluh pakaian itu biar aku yang bayar " kata Sasuke. Namun Sakura justru menolaknya.

"Eh..tidak Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya ingin baju yang ini. Aku hanya butuh satu." Ucap Sakura jujur dan segera mengembalikan sembilan pakaian yang lain ke namun ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Tolong bawa semuanya ke kasir." Perintah Sasuke dan langsung dituruti wanita penjaga itu yang diam-diam juga naksir sama Sasuke (?)

Sepanjang Perjalanan Pulang Sakura tidak banyak bertanya pada Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke juga berkonsentrasi dengan mobilnya. Entah mengapa perasaan Sakura yang dulu hampa kini telah terisi oleh kehadiran Sasuke di dekatnya. " _Arigatou_ Sasuke _-sama!"_ kata hati Sakura malu-malu.

"Sakura…. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Tanya Sasuke hendak memulai percakapan.

"Silahkan Sasuke- _sam_ a" balas Sakura cepat.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan jadi seorang pelayan? Orang tuamu ada dimana memangnya?"

"…."

Sakura menunduk sedih. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca dan membalikkan wajahnya kea rah kaca mobil.

"mereka sudah lama meninggal dan sejak kecil aku sudah terbiasa menghidupi diriku sendiri. Makan dari sisa makanan orang lain, dan tidur ditempat yang sepi dan aman. Aku bahkan rela makan hanya 1x sehari untuk menabung uang demi membayar uang sekolahku." Ujar Sakura pasrah mengingat masa lalunya yang begitu suram.

Sasuke hanya diam mematung. Menunggu cerita Sakura selanjutnya.

"Namun saat aku SMA kehidupanku agak sedikit berubah. Aku selalu dipanggil untuk menjadi guru privat oleh orang tua. Mereka memercayaiku mendidik akhirnya bisa mendapat uang tambahan lagi Dan sampai akhirnya saat aku lulus SMA aku nekat melanjutkan pendidikanku. " Sakura tersenyum pahit.

"Selama 2 tahun jadi mahasiswi aku selalu bekerja paruh waktu. Sampai akhirnya saat aku hendak melamar di toko bunga aku bertemu ibumu. Entah mengapa hari itu ibumu terus memperhatikanku sampai akhirnya beliau menawarkan pekerjaan di rumahnya. Dan tadaaa! Aku ada disini sekarang berkat ibumu." Sahut Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Ja..jadi kau seorang mahasiswi?" Tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

"Ya, sama dengan dirimu, aku juga calon dokter." Ujar Sakura tersenyum manis. Sasuke hanya takjub melihat sosok wanita hebat disampingnya. Ia Nampak terkagum-kagum dengan kehidupan Sakura.

" _dokter? That's Amazing girl_ " batin Sasuke.

"Pantas saja aku menemukan banyak buku kedokteran di kamarmu" ucap Sasuke.

"Hey, kau baru saja menjelajahi kamarku yah?" Sakura menuding Sasuke dengan ekspresi was-was.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kamarmu bagian dari rumahku." Balas Sasuke.

SKAK MAT…

Sakura hanya terdiam. Memang betul yang dikatakan Sasuke. Sakura berpikir pasti ini baju-baju ini ada hubungannya saat Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan melihat semua barang-barangnya.

"Sasuke-sama _… Arigatou-"_ kata Sakura tiba-tiba

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya? Bisa ulangi lagi?" ujar Sasuke tersenyum sambil mendekatkan kupingnya.

"Ck, tidak jadi.." balas Sakura cepat. "Ternyata keluarga uchiha mempunyai pendengaran yang buruk-." Sambung Sakura. Sasuke hanya tertawa.

"Apa kau bilang?" heii aku ini majikanmu tahu-."

"Iya aku tahu.. Terima kasih yah Sasuke- _sama_." Ujar Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Hn…" Sasuke membalas senyuman Sakura.

Mobil Sasuke berhenti saat berada di garasi mobilnya. Sakura bersiap-siap untuk turun.

"Sakura..?"

"Besok aku akan mengantarmu ke kampus."

Hening…

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau yah?"

"Mengantarku dengan mobil ini Sasuke- _sama_?'' Tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Iya Sakura- _chan_!" Sasuke memutar matanya bosan.

"Ta..tapi.."

"Kenapa? Tidak sudi yah?"

"Bu..bukan begi-"

"Lalu apa?"

"Masalahnya kampusku ada diseberang rumah besarmu ini SAAAASSSUKEEE- _SAMA_! " balas Sakura sambil terkekeh.

 _Karena tujuan hidupmu bukan untuk membahagiakan masa lalumu.._

 _Tapi membuat masa depanmu bercahaya.._

 _Mereka yang telah tiada ada di masa lalu_

 _Mungkin saja menantikanmu di masa depan_

 _Sabar dan berusahalah._

 **To Be Continued**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca sampai akhir**

 **Mind to Review? ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Yey, akhirnya chapter 3 update juga ^^ yaa, bersyukur sih masih bisa luangin waktu buat nulis dan lanjutin fanfic ini :') Okedeh langsung sajaaa..

 **All Of Me Chapter 3**

By Naravhychan

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Karin POV**

Aku mencari-cari rumah kediaman Uchiha. Aku baru saja sampai di Tokyo dan hendak menginap di rumah Uchiha. Aku tidak sabar lagi bertemu dengan Sasuke, yang sudah kuanggap kekasihku meskipun belum resmi. Menurutku tak ada perempuan yang sanggup menandingi kecantikan, kepintaran dan kekayaanku. Aku pantas mendapatkan Sasuke! Dan taraa.. Aku melebarkan senyumku saat tiba di depan gerbang rumah Uchiha. Lambang kipas di gerbang itu membuatku mudah menemukan rumah ini. Hadiah untuk ibu Sasuke sudah aku siapkan. Aku harus merebut hati ibunya demi kelancaran hubunganku dengan Sasuke nanti. Ahh.. Sasuke sudah menyadari kedatanganku. Wajahnya terlihat datar seperti biasa. Meski begitu aku tetap tergila-gila dengannya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" ujar Sasuke sembari mempersilahkanku masuk dalam wilayah rumah megahnya.

"Tidak Sasuke-kun. Baru saja. " jawabku menampilkan senyum termanisku. Saat masuk diruang tamu Sasuke, aku langsung duduk dengan manis sambil menyilangkan kaki jenjangku yang mulus.

"Ahhh Karin-chan. Apa kabar?" Tanya Ibu Sasuke tiba-tiba. Spontan Aku langsung memeluknya.

"Baik Bi… " jawabku dan segera duduk kembali. Aku merogoh tas belanjaanku dan memberikan sebuah syal dan mantel mahal kepada ibu Sasuke.

"Wah.. Karin-chan cantik sekali. Pasti ini dari Paris kan?" tebak Mikoto. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat perempuan tua ini.

"Permisi Mikoto-san, Karin-san…" Tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis pink yang membawakan kami bertiga minuman. Aku tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke tersenyum kearahnya.

" _Cih, siapa perempuan ini? Kenapa dia ada disini_. " batinku tidak suka. Aku melihat sekilas perempuan itu. Penampilannya dari atas hingga bawah terlihat sederhana . namun wajahnya sangat mulus. Aku yakin dia sudah memakai kosmetik racikan yang murah di pasaran untuk menutupi wajah kusamnya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin minum susu ini. Aku sedang diet." Kataku datar melihat gadis itu menata minuman di meja.

"Maaf Karin-san. Apa anda ingin minum yang lain?" Tanya perempuan bersurai pink itu.

"tidak usah" kataku dengan angkuh. " _ternyata dia hanya seorang pelayan_ " batinku lega.

Aku melihat Sasuke hanya diam saja dan segera meneguk susu itu. Dia lagi-lagi tersenyum. Heii tersenyum? Sasuke tersenyum saat dia sudah meminum susu itu sedangkan bertemu denganku tidak! Apa-apaan ini!

…

 **Normal POV**

Sakura tengah membuka dan membaca resep masakan yang akan dibuatnya malam ini. Ia begitu bingung.

"Apa perlu kubantu?" suara baritone Sasuke di belakang Sakura membuat Sakura kaget lagi.

"Sa..suke… Hm… aku hanya bingung menentukan apa yang akan aku masak malam ini" jawab Sakura jujur. Sasuke terlihat mengerti.

"Bagaimana kalau kepiting saus tiram?" tawar Sasuke.

"Baiklah Sasuke-sama. " jawab Sakura lalu menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya ..

"Sakuraa.. berhentilah memanggilku dengan embel-embel itu. Mulai sekarang panggil aku Sasuke saja. Sasuke-kun juga boleh." Ujar pemuda itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Err.. Apa tidak apa-apa Sasuke-sa..ah maksudku Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura menyakinkan.

"Hn." Singkat Sasuke lalu tersenyum tipis. Dan ditanggapi Sakura dengan perasaan yang sangat malu.

"Baiklah, aku ke kamar dulu. "

"Ba-baik Sasuke-kun."

Sakura kemudian meracik bumbu untuk membuat makanannya lebih enak. Hanya 24 menit waktu yang dibutukan untuk membuat makanan itu. Sakura puas dengan hasil makanannya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Ia kemudian menata makanan dan alat makan di meja. Sasuke yang daritadi ingin segera makan segera bergegas bergabung ke ruang makan namun nihil Sakura belum selesai menata meja.

"Sakura. Aku lapar." Ujar Sasuke manja sembari memegang perutnya yang keroncongan.

"Ne.. sabar Sasuke-kun.." ujar Sakura tersenyum. "Aku ke belakang dulu mengambil piring dan gelas." Sambungnya lagi.

"Biar kubantu Sakura." Ucap Sasuke sembari mengikuti Sakura.

Ternyata sepasang mata memperhatikan mereka berdua. Sosok itu tak lain adalah Karin yang semakin panas melihat Sasuke dan Sakura. Iapun kemudian menjadi benci dengan Sakura pink itu.

" _Lihat saja pembantu! Aku akan cepat-cepat menghilangakanmu dari rumah ini. Kau tidak pantas bersanding dengan Sasuke!_ " ucap Karin dalam hati. Ia merogoh kantung baju tidurnya dan langsung menemukan botol kecil itu. Karin kemudian melangkah cepat menuju meja makan. Ia menuangkan cairan itu ke dalam masakan Sakura dan segera pergi disertai senyum liciknya.

….

"Sasuke, Karin.. aku pergi dulu mengantar _Kaa-san_. Kalian makan malam saja duluan. Aku dan _Kaa-san_ akan pulang larut malam ini." Ucap Itachi sembari mengambil mantelnya.

"Hn.." Singkat Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Karin- _chan_ , _Kaa-san_ duluan yah." Ujar Mikoto lalu melangkah keluar dari pintu bersama Itachi.

.

.

.

.

Di meja makan..

"Sa..kuraaa.." panggil Sasuke yang kini tengah duduk di meja makan bersama Karin. Raut wajah Karin yang tadinya merona kini hanya menggerutu saat Sasuke memanggil nama itu.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu Sasuke- _kun_?" Tanya Sakura menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kau makanlah disini bersama kami." Ajak Sasuke. Sakura hanya diam dan mengangguk. Iapun duduk berseberangan dengan Sasuke sedangkan Karin disamping kiri Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba….

.

.

"Uhuuk..Uhukkk.." Sasuke tersedak. Rasanya ia ingin muntah setelah memakan makanan buatan Sakura. Sasuke segera berlari ke wastafel dan mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya.

"Sasuke.. kau tidak apa?" ucap Karin sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke.

"Heii Sakura ambilkan air putih!" bentak Karin, Sakura juga panik dan segera mengambil air putih untuk Sasuke.

"Sasuke minumlah.." kata Sakura khawatir. Sasuke meneguk sedikit air itu dan kesadaran Sasuke semakin buram. Sakura hanya bisa menangis saat ini. Karin tak henti-hentinya memarahi Sakura . supir pribadi keluarga Uchiha bergegas membawa Sasuke ke rumah Sakit.

.

.

.

"Dasar pembantu bodoh! Kau tahu kan siapa Sasuke itu? Dia itu calon dokter! Kenapa bukan kau saja yang terbaring lemah dalam ruang itu heh! Ayo jawab! Apa yang kau berikan pada Sasuke! Katakan!" maki Karin diluar ruangan Sasuke dirawat. Sakura tak henti-hentinya menangis dan menyesal.

"Maaf Karin- _san_. Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak menambahkan racun ke makanan itu " isak Sakura. Namun jawaban itu malah membuat Karin semakin semangat untuk memaki Sakura. Supir pribadi Uchiha dan seorang pelayan disitu hanya mematung mendengar perkataan Karin tentang Sakura.

"Karin- _chan_! Ada apa dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Mikoto tiba-tiba.

"Bi. Sepertinya ada yang menaruh racun di makanan Sasuke- _kun_. " ujar Karin iapun acting dengan menampilkan raut wajah yang teramat sedih.

"Sayang sekali Bi. Sakura pelayan yang Bibi sangat percayai…." Karin melirik Sakura yang tengah menunduk. Air matanya masih nampa disudut-sudut matanya.

"Iya! Ada apa dengan Sakura, Karin- _chan_?" Tanya Mikoto dengan tak sabar.

"Dia ingin membunuh Sasuke- _kun_! Dia sengaja menaruh racun di dalam masakannya!" tuduh Karin sambil menunjuk Sakura.

Pertama kalinya seumur hidup, Mikoto menampilkan wajah marahnya kepada Sakura.

"Bu..bukan begitu Mikoto- _sama_.. A..aku.."

 **PLAAKKK!**

Mikoto menampar Sakura dengan sangat keras. Sakura hanya bisa memegang pipinya yang sudah sangat sakit dan merah.

"Sakura! Jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi! Pergi kau!" bentak Mikoto dengan wajah panas. Ia tak menyangka Sakura yang sebenarnya ternyata punya rencana ingin menghabisi nyawa Sasuke.

Sakura yang tak kuasa menahan kesedihan segera berlari meninggalkan Mikoto dan Karin. Senyum licik tersembunyi di sudut bibir Karin.

.

.

Kriiiieet….

"Permisi. Keluarga Sasuke?" Tanya seorang dokter berambut nanas yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

"Ya Dok. Saya ibunya." Sahut Mikoto dengan tak sabar.

"Sasuke sepertinya keracunan makanan. Ia harus dirawat beberapa hari sampai kondisinya benar-benar bisa melihatnya sekarang." Ujar dokter yang dipanggil itu. Tak buang-buang waktu Karin dan Mikoto bergegas masuk ke dalam ruangan Sasuke.

Melihat sang keluarga telah masuk. Shikamaru memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di dekat taman tak jauh dari ruangan Sasuke namun ia melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal tengah duduk di taman itu.

"Sakura? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Shikamaru. Sakura hanya menunduk.

"Banyak hal yang terjadi Shika…" Jawab Sakura. Titik-titik air mata masih membekas dipelupuk emeraldnya.

Di Taman Rumah Sakit Konoha.

"Kejam sekali keluarga Uchiha itu" Ujar Shikamaru geram. Ia benar-benar terlihat kesal saat mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

"Aku mohon Shika. Jangan ceritakan ini pada siapapun" ucap Sakura memelas.

"Sakura?" panggil seseorang dan membuat Sakura enggan menoleh.

"Ita..Itachi?" ucap Sakura kaget setelah melihat dengan jelas bahwa sosok di depannya adalah Kakak kandung Sasuke Uchiha.

"Dok, bias tinggalkan kami berdua?" Tanya Itachi pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk.

"Aku duluan Sakura-chan.." pamit Shikamaru dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Itachi spontan menggantikan posisi Shikamaru yang tadi duduk di samping Sakura. Sakura hanya diam. Ia ingin Itachi memulai percakapan mereka.

"Sakura.. aku memercayaimu. Aku percaya bukan kau yang menaruh racun dalam makanan itu." Ucap Itachi serius.

"Be..benarkah Itachi?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya. Ia menatap Itachi dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ada sebuah titik harapan disana. Itachi hanya mengangguk tersenyum.

"Sakura apa kau masih menyimpannya?" Tanya Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Ehh.. Apa maksudmu Itachi?" Sakura tak mengerti ucapan Itachi.

"Aku tak percaya perkataanmu Sakura. Gelang itu! Apa kau masih menyimpannya?" Tanya Itachi sekali lagi. Dan sukses membuat wajah Sakura tak kuasa membendung air matanya lagi.

"Kau…"

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat

"Maafkan aku Sakura. Waktu itu aku sengaja tidak mengenalmu." Kata Itachi. Ia memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Sakura hanya bias membalas pelukan hangat dan nyaman dari Itachi. Perasaan Sakura sedikit lega dengan kehadiran seseorang yang benar-benar ada saat Sakura mengalami kesedihan.

"Sakura.. menikahlah dengan Sasuke!" pinta Itachi pada Sakura. Sakura hanya bias membelalakkan matanya.

"Itachi! Apa maksudmu! Sasuke itu majikanku! Bahkan kau juga! Aku tidak ingin Sasuke mendapat wanita rendahan sepertiku."

"Hanya kau yang bias membuat Sasuke tersenyum Sakura! Aku tidak sudi perempuan kotor seperti Karin yang menjadi Istri Sasuke! "

"Itachi..! kau egois! Apa kau tidak memikirkan sedikit perasaanku? Apa kau tidak sadar dengan ucapanmu!"

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?"

"A..aku.. aku mencintaimu Itachi."

Deg

"Sakura maafkan aku…"

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf Itachi.."

Keheningan akhirnya menyelimuti mereka. Mereka berdua terdiam.

"Aku akan segera menikah Sakura…" ahh akhirnya Itachi mengatakan itu juga.

"Ap-"

"Aku memang egois. Tapi aku merasa kau lebih cocok dan pantas untuk adikku. Sakura."

"Itachi.. mengapa harus seperti ini?" air matapun kembali mengucur dari kedua mata Sakura.

"Ini yang terbaik, Sakura… Aku serahkan Sasuke padamu. Tolong buat dia selalu bahagia Sakura. Aku akan selalu mendukung kalian. Ini demi Sasuke dan kau Sakura." Ujar Itachi. Iapun segera melonggarkan pelukannya.

 _"Itachi.. apa yang harus kulakukan?"_ batin Sakura terisak.

"Sakura.. _Kaa-san_ dan Karin sudah pulang ke rumah. Kau bisa melihat Sasuke sekarang. aku akan bicara pada _Kaa-san._

 _Uchiha's Room_

 _Kriiiiieeet.._

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya masuk dalam kamar inap Sasuke. Sasuke masih terlihat tak berdaya dengan jarum infuse yang melekat di pergelangan tangannya. Sakura memilih duduk dan terlihat matanya yang semakin sembab.

"Sasuke-kun.. Hiks… maafkan aku. " Ucap Sakura terisak. Ia menatap wajah Sasuke yang terlelap dengan pahatan yang sempurna. Sakura menjaga Sasuke malam itu. Sesekali dia bangun memastikan Sasuke baik-baik saja. Akhirnya malam itu Sakura terjaga dalam tidurnya. Ia tak menghiraukan sudah berapa banyak air mata yang ia tumpahkan.

 **Sasuke POV**

Aku merasakan sekujur tubuhku sakit. Ada apa ini? Saat aku mencoba membuka mataku. Cahaya membuat mataku silau. Apakah aku sudah mati? Ah tidak! Aku tidak boleh mati! Perasaan itu akhirnya hilang saat mataku mulai mengabsen sekelilingku.

" _Ah. Aku di rumah sakit rupanya."_ Batinku. Aku lalu mencoba bangun namun tak bias. Tubuhku masih sakit. Aku melihat sekitarku.

 _Sakura?_

 _"Ia menungguku semalaman? Oh dia benar-benar gadis yang baik hati. Karin saja pasti tak akan mau. Ia lebih memilih tidur di ranjang empuk rumahku daripada tinggal disini menungguiku. "_

Aku mengelus rambut pinknya dan menatap matanya yang terlelap. Aku menemukan lelehan air mata membasahi wajahnya yang indah.

" _Apa dia tadi menangis?"_ tanyaku dalam hati.

 **Normal POV**

"Sa..suke? kau sudah bangun?" sahut Sakura yang kini mendapati Sasuke tengah duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Hn.. apa kau menungguiku?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Maaf Sasuke.. aku hanya…" belum selesai Sakura menyelesaikannya Sasuke malah memeluknya.

"Arigatou, Sakura…" Ujar Sasuke lembut. Sakura hanya bias membalas pelukannya.

….

Pagi itu sebelum berangkat ke kampus Sakura terlebih dulu membuat sarapan sederhana. Sasuke sendirilah yang memintanya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menghidangkannya dan menaruhnya ke dalam rantang makanan.

" _Sasuke, cepatlah sembuh_ " batin Sakura.

.

.

.

 **Uchiha's Room.**

"Ohayou Sasuke.. bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Sakura dengan ekspresi riangnya. Sasuke yang baru saja bangun terlihat ceria dengan kedatangan Sakura.

"Ohayou Sakura. Aku sudah baikan " jawab Sasuke. Sakura yang mengerti kondisi Sasuke langsung membantunya berdiri. Sasuke ingin membasuh wajah dan menggosok gigi. Wajah Sasuke semakin segar setelah butiran air itu menyejukkan kulit wajahnya yang putih. Sasuke kembali ke tempat tidurnya yang sebelumnya sudah dibersihkan Sakura. Sakura lalu membuka rantang makanannya dan membuat Sasuke semakin lapar saja. Satu sendok bubur ayam tomat itu disuapkan kepada Sasuke. Begitu lezat.

….

"Jadi kau akan segera berangkat?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang kini menggendong tasnya.

"Iya Sasuke. Aku harus cepat."

"Sakura, terima kasih…"

"Sama-sama Sasuke.."

"Sakura.."

"Ya?"

"Kau sangat cantik."

Wajah Sakura terlihat merona saat Sasuke mengatakannya cantik. Sakura hanya terkekeh dan berpamitan pada Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari Sasuke menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit terbesar di Tokyo. Sakura dengan setia menemani Sasuke meski tanpa sepengetahuan Mikoto sampai akhirnya Sasuke diperbolehkan pulang. Sakura kini berada di rumah Uchiha. Ia ingin membereskan barang-barangnya yang masih tersisa. Namun Tuhan begitu meyayangi Sakura.

"Sakura.." panggil Mikoto lembut dan sigap di respon Sakura dengan menghadap Mikoto.

"Aku tidak percaya kau berniat mencelakai Sasuke. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Itachi dan aku memberikanmu kesempatan lagi.." ujar Mikoto dan menampilkan senyum terbaiknya pada Sakura. Sakura hanya membulatkan matanya seakan tak percaya.

"Arigatou Mikoto- _sama_.." balasnya terharu. Sakura menata kembali barang-barang pribadinya setelah Mikoto keluar dari kamar Sakura.

Sasuke kini berada dikamarnya. Ia begitu lelah. Ia terus kepikiran dengan kakaknya yang akan bertunangan minggu depan di Inggris. Sasuke tak antusias menanggapinya. Ia lalu keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju anak tangga. Ia ingin ke taman belakang rumahnya.

Sambil memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku Sasuke berjalan menuju kursi yang telah ada. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Sakura sedang menyiram tanaman.

"Wah.. kau rajin sekali.." tegur Sasuke. Ia kemudian mendekati Sakura.

"Eh.. Sasuke- _kun_.. ini memang tugasku kan sebagai pelayan disini." Ujar Sakura tersenyum. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan duduk di kursi taman itu. Sasuke Nampak asyik memperhatikan Sakura menyiram tanaman namun itu semua berakhir saat nada panggilan bordering. Merasa terganggu, Sasuke merogoh _iphone_ -nya dan melihat nama yang tertera di layarnya. Karin no baka! Sasuke hanya mendecih. Sakura hanya heran dengan kelakuan Sasuke. Sasuke me-nonaktifkan handphonenya dan kembali memandang Sakura yang kini tengah selesai menyiram bunga. Sakura segera berlari kecil ke dalam dapur. Sasuke memandang tak mengerti namun ia menyeringai saat Sakura kembali dan membawa beberapa kue dan minuman.

" _Ne_ , Sasuke- _kun_ cobalah. Tadi aku belajar membuatnya." Ucap Sakura dengan tulus dan mengambil posisi disamping Sasuke. Pemuda manja itupun mengangguk dan mencomot kue manis itu. Eh tunggu kue manis? Sasuke yang baru menyadari cepat-cepat menelannya. Kerongkongannya terasa panas saat menyantap kue dengan cita rasa manis.

"Maaf Sakura. Aku tidak suka kue manis." Ujar Sasuke datar. "Tapi… aku menyukai satu hal manis." Gugam Sasuke dan menatap mata Sakura lekat-lekat.

"Eh.. boleh aku mengetahuinya Sasuke- _kun?"_ Tanya Sakura salah tingkah.

"Tentu saja kau ! dasar permen karet yang manis!" ucap Sasuke dan mengacak-acak rambut Sakura. Sakura hanya menggembungkan pipinya dan menatap pria tampan dihadapannya.

"Sakura, pernikahan Itachi tinggal seminggu lagi. Aku ingin tampil mempesona diacara pernikahannya. Dan menjadi bintang saat resepsinya. " Sasuke senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Sakura sweatdrop.

" _Ano_..Sasuke- _kun_. Kau memang terlihat mempesona kapanpun dan dimanapun" ucap Sakura tulus.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum menanggapi Sakura. Memang kalau dipikir-pikir ia pernah masuk dalam kategori pria tertampan dan terseksi tahun 2013 di Jepang dan tahun 2014 ini ia baru saja dinobatkan sebagai direktur termuda dan model terfavorite versi majalah MEN , di Amerika Serikat. Namun Sasuke hanya mengabaikannya saja. Toh itu semua hanya permainan orang dan uang belaka. Ia hanya ingin suatu saat gadis yang betul-betul ia cintai mengatakannya dengan pelan dan tulus. Hei..Terus Karin? Ayolah dia memang mengatakan kalau Sasuke tampan tapi dengan ekspresi super-duper LEBAAAAY. Sasuke semakin tidak menyukainya.

"Hn. Memang selalu begitu. Sakura saat kau pulang kuliah besok aku akan menjemputmu." Kata Sasuke.

"Ta..tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Sakura- _chan_ " jawabnya sekenanya lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat Sasuke. Ia kemudian teringat perkataan Itachi. Ah, dia menyimpan semua itu di dalam hatinya.

 _Cinta..._

 _Satu kata, satu rasa, satu jiwa_

 _Yang tak akan pernah habis-habisnya_

 _Ia kekal dan abadi untuk selamanya_

 **To Be Continued**

 **Terima Kasih telah membaca sampai akhir**

 **Terima kasih atas review, follow, favorite, dan ehm-silent reader :p hehehe  
**

 **Akhir kata, Mind to Review? ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Yeey, update kilat hehe :') Makasih semangatnya readers ^^

 **All Of Me Chapter 4**

 **By Naravhychan**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Heii.. Sakura kenapa daritadi kamu tersenyum terus?" tegur Ino yang berjalan disamping Sakura. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju gerbang untuk meninggalkan kampus. Udara dingin disebabkan musim dingin membuat mereka sibuk mengusap tubuh dengan kedua tangan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Ino?" balas Sakura cepat. "Eh, Bukannya hari ini Sai akan menjemputmu? Sakura balik bertanya.

"Entahlah, tapi mungkin dia akan datang menjemputku."

Mereka berdua terus bercerita dan bercanda sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran dua mobil mewah di depan gerbang kampus mereka.

Mobil itu hampir tiba bersamaan di depan kampus kecil mereka. Pemilik mobil itupun bersamaan keluar dari mobil. Pemuda yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha melepas kacamata hitamnya dan segera memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku. Sedangkan Pemuda berkulit putih pucat bernama Sai tengah membetulkan mantel hangatnya. Mereka berdua terlihat mempesona dipandang mata. Sedangkan Ino dan Sakura hanya bisa mematung dan menganga. Pangeran pujaan mereka kini tampil sangat tampan. Sedangkan mereka hanya menggunakan pakaian seadanya saja. Ino yang merasa sangat malu segera menarik tangan Sakura untuk menjauh. Rupanya mereka belum terlihat oleh dua pangeran tampan itu.

"Ino… apa yang kau lakukan.." bisik Sakura pada Ino.

"Ssst.. Sakura, aku harus tampil secantik mungkin di depan Sai. " ujar Ino yang segera mengambil peralatan make up. Sakura membantu Ino memoles wajahnya dengan make up yang tipis agar wajah Ino terlihat lebih segar.

"Ino, kau lihat pria yang disamping Sai kan?" Tanya Sakura cemas. Sai rupanya tengah ngobrol dengan Sasuke. "Dia pria yang selama ini kuceritakan padamu. Dia sepertinya serius ingin menjemputku… " sambung Sakura menunduk. Mengerti dengan keadaan Sakura, Ino segera mengambil alih.

"Sa..sakura.. apa kau bercanda? Pria itu sangat tampan dibandingkan Sai… " ucap Ino tak percaya.

"Aku serius Ino." Sakura menghela nafas.

"Sakura! Kau tidak bisa bertemu dia dengan pakaian seperti ini. Ini aku bawa baju ganti. Cepat kamu pakai sebelum mereka berdua menemukan kita! Pinta Ino dan segera dilaksanakan Sakura. Tak butuh waktu lama Sakura segera menuruti perkataan Ino.

Tidak cukup 5 menit mereka berdua akhirnya keluar dari toilet dan segera menghampiri kedua pemuda tadi.

"Sakura.. kau cantik! " puji Ino "Ayoo Sakura.." Ino bergegas menyabet tangan Sakura untuk bertemu kedua pangeran yang telah menunggunya hampir 10 menit di tengan udara dingin seperti ini.

" _Gomen ne_ Sasuke- _kun_ … Kalau lama.." ujar Sakura. Sasuke melihat Sakura dari bawah hingga atas. Penampilan Sakura makin cantik saja.

"Kamu lama sekali Sakura." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Er…maaf Sasuke- _kun_.."

"Sebagai hukumannya kau harus ikut denganku sepanjang hari ini." Ucap Sasuke

"Ta..tapi Sasuke, pekerjaan di rumahmu belum selesai." Ujar Sakura tak enak.

"Tenanglah, Aku sudah membayar beberapa pelayan untuk mengganti tugasmu satu hari ini. Anggap saja ini hari istirahat buatmu Sakura." Kata Sasuke.

"Sakura.. aku pergi dulu yaa.." pamit Ino. Sai segera merangkul pinggang Ino dan membukakan pintu mobil. Betul-betul seperti tuan putri saja. Batin Sakura.

Di perjalanan…

"Sasuke- _kun_ kita mau kemana?" ketus Sakura.

"Makan siang." Jawab Sasuke sekena-nya. Entah mengapa sikap dingin Sasuke kumat lagi. Dan hanya bisa dicairkan oleh Kultum no jutsu milik Sakura. Sakura hanya mendengus kesal dengan tingkah laku Sasuke yang dingin.

Taraa.. mobil milik Sasuke terparkir cantik di halaman restoran Ichiraku termahal di Konoha. Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan memasuki area itu.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , bukannya tempat ini adalah restoran yang paling mahal di Konoha" bisik Sakura pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mendesah pelan.

"Makan saja. Aku yang bayar." Tukas Sasuke.

"Tapi Sasuke- _kun_.. kita bisa hemat kalo masak sendiri saja. Makan disini sama saja dengan menghabiskan uang jajanku selama seminggu. " ujar Sakura. Namun Sasuke malah tidak peduli.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Sasuke Nampak sibuk dengan _Smartphone-_ nya sedangkan Sakura lebih menyukai pemandangan diluar. Terasa sejuk memandanginya. Namun mata _emerald_ -nya menatap lekat-lekat seorang anak kecil yang memandang restoran ini. Ia terlihat memegang sebungkus roti murahan yang ukurannya sangat kecil. Entah mengapa Sakura terus memperhatikannya .

"Makanannya sudah siap. Silahkan dinikmati.." ucap sang pelayan dengan ramah. Sasuke segera bersiap untuk makan. Namun Sakura malah melamun.

"Heii.. Sakura.."  
"…."

"Sakura?"

"Ehh.. Gomen ne Sasuke- _kun_.. ada apa?" Tanya Sakura yang kembali mengumpulkan konsentrasinya saat ditegur oleh Sasuke.

"Makan!" ketus Sasuke. Sakura lalu memegang sumpitnya. Namun, Sakura kembali memperhatikan anak tadi. Ia tengah memegangi perutnya. Sakura merasa sangat kasihan. Di musim dingin ini masih ada seorang anak yang kedinginan dan kelaparan diluar sana. Batin Sakura. Sakura segera memanggil pelayan terdekat, tak lama pelayan itu datang pada Sakura dengan membawa plastik makanan. sakura segera mengemas makanannya dan mendapat tatapan bingung dari sang Uchiha.

" Apa yang kau lakukan Cherry?" ujar Sasuke tak paham.

"Sasuke- _kun_ sebentar ya aku akan kembali." Ucap Sakura buru-buru dan berlari kecil keluar dari restoran. Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang kini tengah berada diluar. Udara dingin tak mengurungkan niat Sakura. Sakura terlihat tengah membelai seorang anak perempuan.

" _Ne_ , siapa namamu gadis kecil?" Tanya Sakura lembut. Anak perempuan itu hanya tersenyum lirih.

"Namaku Yuki." Ucap gadis kecil itu.

"Wah nama yang cantik. " puji Sakura. " Aku melihatmu dari dalam restoran ini. Ngomong-ngomong Yuki- _chan_ sedang apa disini?" Tanya Sakura berusaha selembut mungkin.

Yuki hanya menunduk lemas.

"Aku… ingin makan ramen disini" tiba-tiba air mata anak kecil itu meleleh membasahi pipi mungilnya. Sakura menjadi makin iba saja. "Aku ingin makanan hangat. Roti ini sudah basi dan dingin. Hiks..Hikss.." sambung anak itu. Begitu miris kehidupan anak ini. Hati Sakurapun menjadi iba.

"Yuki- _chan_ jangan menangis ya. _Nee-san_ sudah membelikannya satu untukmu" hibur Sakura. Yuki menyeka air matanya.

"Benarkah _Nee-san_?" mata anak itu kembali berbinar. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Nah, sekarang Yuki- _chan_ harus pulang. Nanti _Tou-san_ sama _Kaa-san_ nyariin Yuki- _chan_ loh. Jangan lupa rotinya harus dibuang ya Yuki- _chan_." Pinta Sakura. Yuki hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sangat bahagia.

" _Arigatou Neesan_.." ucap gadis itu. Sebelum pulang Sakura memberikan mantel hangatnya untuk anak itu. Setelah melihat anak itu pergi Sakura tiba-tiba mengingat Sasuke yang sempat dilupakannya beberapa menit lalu.

" _Gomen ne,_ Sasuke _-kun_ " tukas Sakura yang kini menghampiri Sasuke. Wajahnya takut memandang sang Uchiha.

"Duduklah Sakura. Aku memesannya satu untukmu lagi. Kau harus makan. Cuaca sedang dingin dan daritadi siang kau belum makan kan?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengangguk. Makanan hangat segera disiapkan sang pelayan untuk Sakura. Sakura akhirnya dengan tenang menyantap makanannya. Mereka Nampak canggung untuk memulai percakapan baru. Namun melihat gelagat Sakura yang tidak tenang memecah pandangan sang Uchiha. Sasuke dengan cepat melepas mantel hangat nan mewahnya untuk dipakaikan pada tubuh Sakura.

"Kau terlalu baik untuk jadi calon istriku, Sakura." Ujar Sasuke.

Sakura ingin tersedak rasanya.

"Ma-maksudmu, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Ha, lupakan. Kau akan tahu nanti. Mantelnya tidak usah kau lepas. Ambil saja."

" _Ne,_ tidak usah Sasuke- _kun_.. Aku sudah merepot-"

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura." Ucap Sasuke sembari memakan makanannya.

" _Arigatou_ Sasuke- _kun_." Ucap Sakura lirih.

Perut mereka berdua kini terasa penuh. Cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka ditengah cuaca dingin seperti ini.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke sembari memainkan _smartphone_ -nya.

"Ya, ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Selfie bersamaku."

Sakura _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

Pipi Sakura merona. Baru kali ini seorang pria mengajaknya untuk berfoto.

"Ta..tapi aku tidak pandai dalam hal itu Sasuke- _kun_. "

"Jangan malu. Keluarkan saja semua ekspresi yang kau punya" ucap Sasuke dan kini duduk disamping Sakura.

"Sakura siap ya." Sasuke segera memegang Samsung S5nya. Kamera depan segera mendominasi wajah cantik dan wajah tampan Sasuke.

Klik..

Klik..

"Lagi Sakura.."

Klik..

Klik..

"Hei Sasuke- _kun_ daritadi ekspresimu sama terus" tukas Sakura mencibir.

"Itu hanya permulaan Sakura. Siap-siap yah"

Klik..

Klik..

"Sudah Sasuke… Aku capek" Sakura kini menurunkan tangan Sasuke.

"Hn. Baiklah. Ayo kita lihat hasilnya." Ujar Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

Dan Sakura menjadi semangat lagi.

Dan Taraa..

Hasil fotonya. Ekspresi Lucu Sakura 18 dan Ekspresi Lucu Sasuke 0!

"Sasuke- _kun_ … Wajahmu datar sekali. Hahaha! Apa jangan-jangan kau jarang sekali berfoto ya" tebak Sakura. Wajah Sasuke Nampak tegang.

"Hah… Bagaimanapun wajahku tetap tampan seperti biasa" bela Sasuke.

Sakura Nampak bahagia. Ia tidak menyangka akan menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama Sasuke. Ternyata Sasuke punya sisi hidup yang jarak dinampakkan pada orang lain. Sasuke punya sisi hangat juga. Batin Sakura.

Sakura menatap rahang tegas Sasuke. Pria itu benar-benar membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Sakura..?" panggil Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Aku punya Sesuatu untukmu. Tunggu disini" Sasuke lalu berlari kecil menuju mobilnya dan mengambil kotak yang sudah dihias terlebih dahulu.

"Aku harap kau mau memakainya suatu saat nanti. " ucap Sasuke tulus.

Sasuke lalu membuka kotak itu dan Sakura takjub melihat isinya.

Sepotong gaun mahal merah yang sangat anggun

Sakura menyimpan kotak itu disampingnya.

"Sasuke _-kun_.. aku berterima kasih padamu." Balas Sakura disertai senyum nan indahnya. Sasuke tersenyum puas.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 pm. Sakura mulai mengantuk. Menyadari hal itu Sasuke reflex menawarkan pulang. Sakura mengangguk.

Garasi Rumah Uchiha

"Sasuke- _kun_. Arigatou gozaimasu."

"Sama-sama Sakura. " Setelah mengatakan hal itu Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan menuju kamarnya. Ia juga sangat lelah menghabiskan waktu indah bersama Sakura. Iapun memilih berendam air hangat untuk melepaskan semua penatnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama sekitar 20 menit Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia lalu memakai pakaian tidurnya namun saat hendak berbaring suara orang mengetuk pintu membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya itu.

Ceklek..

" _Gomen ne_ , Sasuke- _kun_ sudah menganggumu. Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan susu dan kue ini." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn. Taruh saja di meja Sakura." Balas Sasuke. Meskipun Sasuke memanjakan Sakura, Sakura tidak pernah lupa bahwa ia tetaplah pelayan sang Uchiha. Sasuke tersenyum puas.

" _Arigatou_ Sakura.." Sakura hanya tersenyum dan meninggalkan Uchiha bungsu itu.

…

Sinar sang surya menembus gorden kamar Uchiha itu. Mata obsidiannya terbuka perlahan disebabkan berkas cahaya yang menyapu matanya. Sasuke Uchiha itu segera bangun dari tidurnya dan membuka gorden. Ia menguap sembari melihat keadaan diluar. Namun matanya terbelalak melihat sesuatu yang membuat hatinya sesak.

"Sasori- _kun_ kau tak perlu repot-repot menjemputku. " ujar Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Tidak apa-apakan Sakura- _chan_. Ayo segera naik. Kau bisa membeku jika kelamaan disini" Sakura membenarkan perkataan Sasori dan segera patuh. Sakura duduk dibelakang Sasori dan langsung mengayuh sepedanya sekuat tenaga namun terlihat santai.

"Cih, mau apa pemuda merah itu" ucap Sasuke. Ia segera menyambar handuknya dan segera mandi.

Tak terasa sudah hamper dua bulan putra bungsu Uchiha itu berada di Jepang. Sasuke termasuk mahasiswa yang jenius dan kaya, ia bisa cuti kapanpun yang ia mau. Namun minggu depan ia harus segera kembali ke Inggris untuk melanjutkan studinya. Ia benar-benar menyesal sekarang. Andai dari dulu ia tinggal di Jepang mungkin sekarang ia dan Sakura sudah bahagia. Ia tak perlu repot-repot kursus bahasa Jepang selama setengah tahun dan bolak balik seperti ini. Ia bahkan hampir melupakan kehidupannya di Inggris. Mungkin inilah maksud perkataan Itachi. Dimanapun Sasuke tinggal sekalipun itu negeri yang indah dan jauh namun tidak sebanding dengan kehidupan dimana ia sesungguhnya berasal.

….

"Maaf, Sasori- _kun_! Tapi…"

"Sakura kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. tentu kau perlu waktu bukan?"

"Sasori.. aku bisa menjawabnya dengan jujur sekarang.."

"Katakan Sakura.."

"Aku mencintai pria lain. "

Deg

"Jadi selama ini? Apa artinya aku buatmu Sakura.. kita sudah bersama-sama cukup lama."

"Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai saudara Sasori, tidak lebih. Biarkan aku memilih "

"Baiklah… Semoga kau bahagia dengannya."

Pria berambut merah itu pergi meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja. Sakura hanya menatap nanar pria yang baru saja menyatakan cintanya. Ia tidak bisa membohongi perasaanya kan? Ia yakin bahwa hatinya benar-benar telah memilih Sang Uchiha.

..

"Sasuke- _kun_.. Ada apa? Kau mencariku?" Tanya Sakura ceria. Ia kemudian duduk disamping Sasuke melihat indahnya bulan purnama yang sedari tadi seolah memerhatikan mereka. Taman keluarga Uchiha tampak indah apalagi dihadiri oleh dua orang sejoli ini.

"Sakura.. Minggu depan ak-"

"Aku sudah tahu Sasuke." Wajah Sakura melemah. Sasuke sempat kaget namun memfokuskan pandangannya pada bulan purnama.

"Mikoto- _sama_ sudah memberitahukanku jauh-jauh hari." Sakura tersenyum masam.

"Baguslah kau sudah tahu Sakura." Sasuke menghembuskan nafas dengan letih. Sakura tidak bisa lagi membendung ari matanya. Butiran Kristal miliknya jatuh begitu saja.

"Sakura terima kasih. Kau sudah hadir dihidupku. Malaikat memang hanya datang sementara tak selamanya." Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Ia tersenyum getir.

"Sakura… Aku mencintaimu lebih dari aku mencintai hidupku.." sakura terbelalak menyaksikan sang Uchiha ini menyatakan perasaannya.

"Aku tahu aku bodoh dalam hal ini. Tapi aku berjanji aku akan menyelesaikan kuliahku dan pindah kesini. Kalau aku pulang nanti aku akan segera melamarmu." Sasuke lalu memeluk tubuh kecil Sakura dengan erat.

"Sa..suke- _kun_ …"

"Tolong jangan katakan pria berambut merah itu kekasihmu! Karena mulai sekarang aku milikmu sekarang Sakura..

"Sasuke- _kun.. Arigatou_.. Aku akan selalu menunggu dan mencintaimu."

"Sakura tunggu aku." Sasuke tak melepaskan pelukannya. Ia akan benar-benar merindukan Cherry-nya ini.

Itachi yang tak sengaja melihat adegan menyedihkan itu hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan berdoa…

 _"_ _Sakura, aku tidak tahu caranya berterima kasih kepadamu_." Batin Itachi.

 _Cinta butuh pengorbanan_

 _Kalau tidak ada yang dikorbankan_

 _Yakinlah, itu bukan cinta._

Terima Kasih buat yang review kemaren hehe, Oh ya, ada yang punya ide cerita untuk chapter selanjutnya? Soalnya kalau nggak ada, chapter selanjutnya udah chapter terakhir. :( bingung banget nih. hehehe

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Terima Kasih telah membaca sampai akhir ^^**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
